Sonic VS Sonic EXE
by TheProGamer1991
Summary: Sonic VS. Sonic.exe-The fierce battle between the demon and the hedgehog.
1. The Begining

One day, Sonic was at a high peak.

All of a sudden, the grass was rotting. The sun was turning red. And the sky a dark grey. After all that, sad music (that must have been coming from a piano) and a duplicate of Sonic came from the fog. But the duplicate had creepy, red pupils and inked eyes. He twitched around and made a deep chuckle.

Then all went black. Sonic had passed out. But, how? Could it have something to do with the duplicate? Just maybe...


	2. Sonic Enters the Dreamscape

The next morning, Sonic woke up in his bed.

"Yamn!" Sonic said.

Tails came into the room to check how Sonic was doing.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said, but Sonic's voice was very, very deep, just like the chuckle he heard last night.

"Uh...I found you passed out when I was hiking. So, I brought you back home." Tails said, but he was still unsure of Sonic's low voice.

Just then, Sonic started to twich. His eyes became still. Then he started to chant "8-1 8-1 8-1, 9 8-1-22-5 3-15-14-3-21-18-18-5-4 19-15-14-9-3! 6-5-1-18 20-8-5 2-5-1-19-20 23-9-20-8 10-21-19-20 1 9!" Over and over again!

Then, he passaed out, again.

Sonic was in the Dreamscape. His mind. A white space, exept and wooden door with a golden knob. He turned the knob. And saw his duplacite.

"I'm sorry. I have not introduced myself yet." The duplacite said, with and grin and his low pitch voice. "I am EXE. Sonic EXE. Or, GOD."

"No you're not!" Sonic said with strong anger running thru his vains. He fired and shot a jab.

Sonic EXE doged the punch.

"This is gonna be a long fight." Said Sonic.


	3. Sonic EXE's Origin Story

Before we get to the battle, I will tell you who Sonic EXE is, his origin and his first master plot.

Note: These are not written by me but the creator of Sonic EXE, Sir JC the Hyena.

Origin-

See, the creature that is was created in the void, in a gab between dimensions, making him a non-existent outsider in our universe. This creature was born out of pure dark matter in this void, and at the time he had no real namesake nor did he have an actual describable body, it was only until he learned about OUR world that he actually started getting a body. He learned about Sonic the Hedgehog, and was right there and then a big fan of the series and it's character, ESPECIALLY it's character, Sonic.  
So what did the creature do? He used his dark power to copy Sonic's appearance and make it his own, he did exactly what Mephiles the Dark did in the 2006 game, and even when he gained this new form, this creature was something that can only be described as pure evil, this is because he had a monstrous personality: He thought that everything belonged to him and him alone, and as such he gained a childish attitude thinking all intelligent creatures in our world (Namely humans) were to be his playthings for all eternity.  
He wanted his own world to rule so his "slaves" would have a place to be in so he could enslave them, so he created his world in a darker image of the Sonic universe, albeit with some of his own added touches to it. The creature had power to alter the very reality of this nightmarish world of his, so it's safe to assume that he is in fact a god in his own universe.  
Unfortunately, as omnipotent as this creature was, he didn't have any power to leave his world and enter ours so he could collect his "toys", but he DID have some sort of influence over those with some form of evil in their hearts, and as such the creature was able to get someone (without them knowing) to create a doorway that will bridge the gap between his world and ours. This doorway took the form of a computer game, called " " which was burned into a CD disc. The Game itself, when played, usually shows the inside of the powerful creature's evil dimension and the creature itself manipulates what goes on inside the game to show what it's capable of. When the game is installed onto the computer, the creature has full control of the hard-drive and everything in it, and eventually when the time is right, he'll come out of the game itself to grab his victims and pull them into his world where he can turn them into his slaves. He can only come out to capture his victims because he has very short time being in the outside world, because he doesn't truly belong in our world.  
The creature has never really killed anyone, strangely. Whenever the monster attacks his victims he only goes for their soul and makes the body look like the person killed themselves, though not always, as for the soul he's captured, for some reason he creates a body for the soul he's captured and puts the soul in it, making the person he stole his own little slave.  
The way the creature makes slaves is interesting, because when he captures a person's soul he turns it into a Sonic character that the victim favored the most: His victims today take the personas of Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Sally, Silver, Blaze, Amy and so on and so forth. He mainly goes after video-gamers and Sonic fans but he has a certain hunger for the kind of video gamers who talk smack about Sonic.  
As stated earlier, the creature has never killed anyone, but he does butcher and torment his slaves in grisly inhumane manners that it leaves people to wonder if he made his eternal slaves immortal too.  
However, when he DOE kill someone, it's probably the most horrific thing anyone has ever seen him do.  
He only kills those he's ultimately bored with, and when he does get bored, he turns his own mouth into a black hole and sucks the slave/victim's very existence up. That person who gets eaten by the creature this way is forever gone, never to exist.  
Eventually word started to spread about the game disk which contained the doorway into the creature's world, and people started to call it " " after the frightening game itself. And eventually the creature itself began to call itself " " or just "Exe", thinking that it's a very fitting name for itself.  
As a creature that doesn't exist in our world, seems to dislike both our God and Satan, seeing them both as unfit masters of the "toys" he's collecting, which would very much explain the Sega 666 in the titlescreen: It's his way of insulting both God and Satan.  
As for his common phrase: "I AM GOD", he only says that because he is in fact a god within his own dark realm, and this fact should not be brushed off or overlooked.  
Even though very much enjoys doing his routine in tormenting people who play his game and then sucking them into his world to be his slaves, he secretly feels that it's not enough, wishing to have full access into our world. He hopes that one day, the doorway between his world and ours will break open, and all of his dark powers will pour out into our world.

The Sonic EXE Creepypasta-

I'm a total Sonic the Hedgehog fan much like everyone else, I like the newer games, but I don't mind playing the classics. I don't think I've ever played glitchy or hacked games before, though I don't think I want to play any after the experience I had... It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was playing Sonic Unleashed (I liked how you get to explore the towns in it) until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I paused my game to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the Mailbox was a CD case for computers and a note. I took it inside. I looked at the note first and realized it was from my dear friend Kyle (Let's just call him that), whom I hadn't heard from in 2 weeks. I know that because I recognized his handwriting, though what was weird is how it looked; it looked badly written and scratchy and somewhat difficult to read, as if Kyle was having a hard time writing it down and did it in a hurry. This is what he wrote... "Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me... Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... Kyle" Well, that was certainly weird. Even though Kyle IS my best friend and I haven't seen him in 2 weeks, I didn't do what he asked me. I didn't think that a simple gaming disc would do anything bad to him, after all it's just a game right? Boy, was I wrong about that... ANY way, I looked at the disc and it looks like any ordinary computer CD-R disc, except it had black marker on it written " ", and it was much unlike Kyle's handwriting, meaning that he must've gotten it from someone else, like a pawn shop or eBay. When I saw "SONIC" on the writing of the CD, I was actually excited and wanted to play it, since I'm a a BIG Sonic fan. I went up to my room and turned on my computer and put the disc in and installed the game. When the title screen popped up I noticed that it was the first Sonic game, I was like "Awesome!" Because like I said earlier I liked the classics. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there's was a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. I remember what the image looked like in that split second before the game cut to black; The sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the SEGA 1991 was now instead SEGA 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic. But the freakiest thing that was in that split second frame was Sonic, his eyes were pitch black and bleeding with two glowing red dots staring RIGHT AT ME, and his smile had stretched wider up to the edge of his face. I was rather disturbed about that image when I saw it, though I figured that it was just a glitch and forgot about it. After it cut to black it stayed like that for about 10 seconds or so. And then another weird thing happened, the save file select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 popped up, and I was like "WTF? What's this doing in the first Sonic game?", anyway, then I notice something off, the background was the dark cloudy sky of the Bad Stardust Speedway level from Sonic CD, and there were only three save files. The music was that creepy Caverns of Winter music from Earthbound, only it was extended and seemed to have been in reverse. And the image for the save file where you see a preview of the level you're on is just red static for all three files. What freaked me out more was the character select, it showed only Tails, Knuckles and to my surprise, Dr. Robotnik! Now I was sure that something was up, I mean, how can you play as Robotnik in a classic Sonic game, for crying out loud? That's when I realized that this wasn't a glitchy game, it was a hacked game. Yeah it definitely looked hacked, it was really creepy, but as a smart gamer, I wasn't scared (or at least I tried not to be), I told myself that it was just a hacked game and there's nothing wrong with that. Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling I picked File 1 and chose Tails and when I selected and got started. The game froze for about 5 seconds and I heard a creepy pixelated laugh that sounded an awful lot like that Kefka guy from Final Fantasy before cutting to black. The screen stayed black for about 10 seconds or more, then it showed the typical level title thing, except the simplistic shapes were different shades of red and the text showed only "HILL, ACT 1". The screen faded in and the level title vanished revealing Tails in the Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, the music was different though, it sounded like a peaceful melody in reverse. Anyway I started playing and had Tails start running like you would in any of the classic Sonic games, what was odd was that as Tails was running along the level there was nothing but flat ground and a few trees for 5 minutes, that was when the peaceful music started to lower down into slow deep tones very slowly as I kept going. I suddenly saw something and I stopped to see what it was; it was one of the small animals lying dead on the ground bleeding (That was when the music started to slow down), Tails had a shocked and saddened look on his face that I never saw him have before, so I had him move along, and he kept that worried look on his face. As he kept moving I saw more dead animals as Tails moved past them looking more and more worried as the music lowers and he moves past more dead animals, I was shocked to see how they all died, they looked like somebody killed them in rather gruesome ways; a squirrel was hanged on a tree with what appeared to be his entrails hanging out, a bunny had all four of his limbs torn off and a duck had his eyes gouged out and his throat slit. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw this massacre and apparently so did Tails. After a few more seconds there were no more animals and the music seemed to have stopped, I still kept Tails to continue. After a minute passed after the music stopped, Tails was running up a hill and then he stopped, it wasn't until I saw why; Sonic was there on the other side of the screen with his back against Tails with his eyes closed. Tails looked happy to see Sonic but then his smile faltered, obviously noticing that Sonic wasn't responding to him, if not acting as if he was totally oblivious of Tails' presence. Tails walked slowly toward Sonic, and I noticed that I wasn't even moving my keyboard to make him move, so this had to have been a cut scene. Suddenly I began to have a growing feel of dread as Tails walked closer to Sonic to get his attention, I felt that Tails was in danger and something bad was going to happen. I heard faint static growing louder as Tails was but inches away from Sonic and stopped and stuck his hand out to touch him. That foreboding feeling in my gut was growing stronger and I felt the urge to tell Tails to get away from Sonic as the static grew louder. Suddenly in a split second I saw Sonic's eyes open and they were black with those red glowing dots, just like that title image, thought there wasn't a smile. When that happened the screen turned black and the static sound was off. It stayed black for about 7 seconds and then white text appeared forming a message, saying, "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" At this point I was creeped out, I didn't want to continue with the game, but my curiosity got the better of me when I was taken to a different level with the level title now saying "HIDE AND SEEK". This time I was in the Angel Island level from Sonic 3 and it looked like everything was on fire. Tails looked as though he was scared out of his wits this time. He actually looked at me and made frantic gestures to me as if he wanted to get out of the area he was in as fast as possible. I was starting to get freaked out by this...I mean Tails was actually breaking the fourth wall, trying to tell me to get him out of there. So I pressed down on the arrow key as hard as I could and made him run as fast as he could, a pixelated version of that creepy theme when you meet Shadow at the ARK as Robotnik from SA2 was playing as I made Tails trek through the desolate forest, trying to help him escape from whatever he was trying to run from. Suddenly I heard that creepy laugh again... that awful, Kefka laugh... right after 10 seconds have passed as I helped Tails run through the forest, and then I started seeing flashes of Sonic popping everywhere on the screen, again with those black and red eyes. The music changed to that suspenseful drowning jingle as I see Sonic behind Tails slowly gaining up on him FLYING; Sonic wasn't running, he was actually FLYING! The flying pose his sprite was making looked very similar to Metal Sonic's flying pose in Sonic CD, except it was just Sonic and he had the black and red eyes again, only THIS time he had the most deranged looking grin on his face, he looked as though he was enjoying the torment he was giving the poor little fox as he gained up on him. Suddenly when Tails tripped (another cut scene) the music stopped and Sonic vanished. Tails laid there and started crying for 15 seconds. The scene was rather upsetting to watch and I kind of teared up myself. But then Sonic appeared right in front of Tails and Tails looked up in horror. Blood started to come down those blackened eyes of Sonic's as a grin slowly grew from his face as he looked down at the horrified fox, I could do nothing but watch. Just in a split second Sonic lunged at Tails right before the screen went black, there was a loud screeching noise that only lasted 5 seconds. The text returned only this time it said "You're too slow, want to try again?" and then that god-awful laugh came with it. I was so shocked by what had happened...did Sonic murder Tails? No, he couldn't have... He and Tails are supposed to be best friends, right? Why did Sonic do that to him? I shook the shock off as I was brought back to the character select, the save file that had Tails was different; Tails was no longer in the box itself but in the TV screen itself, which was flickering with that red static, Tails' expression scared me, his eyes were black and bleeding, his orange fur had gone black and he had an expression of anguish on his face, Trying to ignore it I picked Knuckles next. The laugh came again and the screen cut to black again and stayed there for another 10 seconds, this time the level said "YOU CAN'T RUN". I was really freaked out by now, I couldn't really tell if this was a glitch, or a hack, or some kind of sick twisted joke... or anything really. But despite my fear of what happened next, I kept playing. The next level looked much different, it had the ground of the Scrap Brain zone, but the sky background looked like the main menu; it had the dark reddish cloudy sky. But it was the music that creeped me out the most: It sounded like Giygas' theme right after you beat Pokey in Earthbound. I also noticed that Knuckles looked afraid just like Tails did, though not as much, more rather he looked a little unnerved. He broke the fourth wall just like Tails and looked as if he wasn't sure about going on, but I made him move anyway. He ran down the straight pathway in this dark level, and as he did the screen started to flicker red static a couple times and then that maddening laugh came again. Then after a few seconds of running I notice several bloodstains on the metallic ground, I felt a growing sense of fear again thinking something horrible is going to happen to Knuckles. He looked nauseated walking down this blood-stained road, but I still kept him going. Suddenly as Knuckles ran, Sonic appeared right in front of him with those black and red eyes and then red static appeared again, when the static vanished showing nothing but black screen with text saying "FOuNd YOu!", I was now scared, Sonic found Knuckles already?! What was going on?! Anyway red static came again and then I was back to the level, Knuckles looked like he was panicking, and Sonic was nowhere to be found. And this time that high-pitched squealing from the Silent Hill 1's final boss was playing. Was this some kind of boss battle with Sonic? I hoped to God it wasn't, honestly. Suddenly Sonic appeared right behind Knuckles in what appeared to be pixelated black smoke, I made Knuckles turn and then punch Sonic, but Sonic vanished in black pixelated smoke before I could even land a hit, that terrible laugh went off again. Then Sonic appeared behind Knuckles again and then I made him punch again, and Sonic vanished again laughing. Knuckles was panicking even more, and even I felt like I was going crazy, Sonic was practically playing with us, he was playing a sick twisted little mind game with me and Knuckles... Another cut scene played as Knuckled fell to his knees and clutched his head sobbing, I felt his agony, Sonic was actually driving us BOTH crazy. And then in a split second Sonic lunged at Knuckles and the screen went black with another distorted screeching noise that lasted for at least 3 seconds. Another text message appeared, "So many souls to play with, so little time... would you agree?" What the hell... Just what is going on? I started to think Sonic was actually trying to talk to me through the game... But I was too scared to think that. I was brought back to the main menu and this time the second file box had Knuckles in the TV screen, his red fur had darkened to a reddish grey, his dreadlocks were dripping with blood and his eyes were black and bleeding too, and he had a look of sadness on his face. I began to think that those are the actual characters trapped in those TV screens on the save files, but I couldn't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... So I shut off the game and took a break. I took a nap, wish I hadn't, 'cause I then began to have the most disturbing nightmare, I was in pitch black darkness, though I was under the light given off by a lamp that hung high above my head. I could hear the cries of Knuckles and Tails nearby. They were saying stuff like, "Help us..." and "Why did you give us to him?" and "Run away, before he gets you too..." Their cries died out as I then heard Sonic laugh, his laugh... it sounded a lot like the distorted Kefka laugh. "You're a lot fun to play with kid, just like your friend Kyle, though he didn't last long..." I was scared and looking around for the source of the voice... "Won't be long now until you join him and all my other friends..." I saw him walking toward me, flickering in and out in several directions... "You can't run, kid. You're in my world now. Just like the others..." When he grabbed me and I saw his bleeding black and red-eyed, grinning face, I woke up with a fright. After a couple of hours I decided to continue playing the game. I don t know why, but I had to know, I had to figure out why this was happening... So I turned on the computer, turned on the game and selected Robotnik next. I still thought that was wacky, playing as Robotnik, but anyway the level title appeared again and this time it said "...", which I found really freaky. This time I was in some kind of hallway, didn't really look like it was from any of the classic Sonic games, though it has the pixelated style; the floor was shiny and checkered, the walls were a dark greyish purple with animated candlelight s and a few dark bloodstains here and there, and there was a dark red curtain hanging above on the top part of the screen. Every 12 seconds or so that red curtain sways very slowly, but whenever you're playing the game you can barely see it move. The music was oddly pleasant, a piano playing a rather sad yet peaceful song, but I knew better, this was the song that played in Hill act 1, only it wasn't in reverse. Robotnik didn't look entirely nervous like Tails and Knuckles did, but he did have a suspicious look on his face as if he was just a bit paranoid. He did a little animation when I just left him standing, he turns his head to the left and then to the right at least twice and then shrugs at me, as if he has no idea where he was or what was going on. Even though I was scared outta my mind about what was going to happen, I had Robotnik continue onward. He did his usual running animation (You know, when you've beaten him at the end of a classic Sonic game and you chase him) as we continued going through the hallway. Then I stop at a long flight of stairs leading downward, now I was nervous, even Robotnik seemed unsure of himself, though I pressed onward. As I led Robotnik down the stairs, I noticed that the walls have gotten darker and more reddish; the red torches are now an eerie blue. Then we landed onto another hallway, this one was longer than the last one (or at least it felt like it) and then we headed down another flight of stairs down, this one was much longer, took at least 1 full minute. And then I heard that horrid Kefka laugh again and then the music slowly faded until it was quiet, as it did the walls turned more dark red and the torches were a black flame now. When Robotnik landed onto the 3rd hallway, I noticed he now looked really creeped out, though he tried to hide it, I couldn't blame him, I was scared too. Suddenly, Sonic popped right in front of Robotnik the same way he did Knuckles and then red static. The red static lasted for about 15 second and then it showed me a most unpleasant image... The image showed a hyper-realistic of Sonic standing in the darkness where you can only see his face while his head and torso faded into black, and when I say hyper-realistic, I mean like he looked so real you could actually see the lines in his blue fur, as if you could actually feel the fur if you touched the screen. His face...oh god, he had the most horrifying smile I had ever seen. And that's saying something considering I saw that image at the start of the game. His eyes are wide and black and once again crying blood (Which also looked hyper-realistic) and there were two small glowing red dots in those black eyes staring RIGHT AT ME, as if staring into my mind. His grin was wide and demonic, it literally stretched to the sides of his face like a Cheshire Cat except Sonic had fangs, VERY SHARP fangs, much like the Werehog's teeth except more vicious-looking, somewhat yellowish and from the look of it, he had stains of blood and small bits of flesh on his lips and fangs as if he ate some animal. I stared at that gruesome image for a good 30 seconds, never taking my eyes off it, I felt as if he was actually looking at me, smiling at me...that face, it just took 10 seconds for it to etch itself into my brain for good. Then the screen flickered with red static again 3 times, and on the 3rd time I heard the Kefka laugh, except this time it sounded distorted, demonic even... It went back to the image again except this time there was the text again though it was messed up, but it was pretty much one of the most horrifying things I looked at since I had this game... "I AM GOD." It was when I read that message while looking at Sonic when it hit me, I realized right there and then. This Sonic was a monster, a pure evil, sadistic, all-powerful, nightmarish, demented monster... and all of his victims, including Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik and possibly Kyle, are just his little toys, and the game is the very gateway into his chaotic, nightmarish world and the very Hell his victims are trapped in. Suddenly in an actual split second I screamed as Sonic lunged at the screen screeching loudly with his mouth wide open to an unnatural length revealing nothing but a literally spiraling abyss of pure darkness before the red static came again, this time much louder and distorted, so loud that it hurt my ears, I yelled and grabbed my ears as the red static screeched for a good 7 seconds. Then it stopped and showed nothing but black screen. As I sat there staring at the black screen, one last text came up. "Ready for Round 2, Tom?" The Kefka laugh, now sounding more clear as if Sonic was right behind me, played again 3 times as I looked at that text in shock and confusion. Then I got booted back to the main menu and this time the third save file had a TV image of Robotnik in the same, tormented state as Tails and Knuckles; Robotnik's skin turned a dull grey, his mustache drooped and had blackened, his glasses broke and blood is coming from them and he had a mere dead like expression on his face. I looked at Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik and I cried a bit, I pitied them for the agony they're going through, they were forever trapped within the game, forever tormented by that horrid hedgehog, and always will be. Then the computer shut itself off, I couldn't turn it back on no matter what I did. I sat there for maybe 25 seconds, horrified by what had just happened... Sonic is the very embodiment of evil, he tortures people who play his game in more ways than one and then when he gets bored he drags you into the game, literally drags you to Hell, where he can play with you always, as his toy... I can't get the game outta my computer. I think it's stuck in there, but at least I managed to turn it back on now. After I sat there for 25 seconds I heard a voice right behind me, like a whisper... "Try to keep this interesting for me, Tom." I turned around to see where the voice came from, and what I saw made me scream... Sitting on my bed... staring right at me... ... Was a Sonic plushie, smiling with bloodstains under its eyes. 


	4. Sonic is Back From The Battle

Where we where last time: Sonic and passed out to fight-SONIC EXE.

Tails bent to his knees and cried for Sonic to wake up. But he didn't. Well, Sonic tried to get out of the door he had entered in Chapter 2, but Sonic EXE had already locked that.

Sonic's first attak was a spin dash into Sonic EXE's face. Sonic EXE teleported away from Sonic.

He reapered after 5 seconds and severily injured Sonic.

Sonic EXE grabed Sonic by the neck and held him high in the air.

"TIMES UP, HEDGEHOG! HA HA HA!" Sonic EXE said.

"Uh...No." Sonic replyied

"WHAT?" Sonic EXE said in shock.

"This is my dream. Anything I please may happen, EXE." Sonic said with attitude.

Then, a patch of blue fire surrounded Sonic EXE. It closed in on him.

Sonic EXE was sweating. He didn't know what to do.

Then, his spirt escaped his body and his body burnt to flames.

The door flung open and Sonic's body (where Tails is) sprung back to life!

"SONIC! I was SO scared!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic grined.

He was happy to be with tails again.

He thought he had defeated Sonic EXE.

Sonic thought this was over, but, no.

Sonic EXE will return. He never dies. 


	5. Sonic EXE's Possession

Sonic EXE's soul had escaped to Mobius.

He thought _I must posses somebody, maybe Kintobor-I mean Robotnik-EGGMAN! Why does he change his name this much?!_

Sonic EXE dived to Dr. Eggman's lab and dove into his body.

Eggman was possessed.

"He He He, A body, AT LAST" Robotnik EXE said.

"Sir! What are you talking about!?" Snively said, confused.

Robotnik EXE held his pointer finger to Snively and ELECTROCUTED HIM.

 _Now, to find Sonic._ Robotnik EXE thought


	6. Sonic VS Robotnik EXE

Robotnik EXE went into his Egg Mobile and flew over to Sonic's house.

He dove to the roof and crashed through the ceiling. It happened to be Sonic's room.

"What?!" Sonic said, confused. "Robotnik too?!"

"Yes," Robotnik EXE chuckled.

He hit a button and tried to electrocute Sonic, but Sonic jumped out of bed and did a dash around the room, and hit Robotnik EXE in the back.

Robotnik turned around to see Sonic wagging his finger.

Angered by this, Robotnik tried to BLOW SONIC UP.

But Sonic found the CHAOS EMERALDS in his drawer. He absorbed them and became SUPER SONIC!

Robotnik EXE had a plan, though. He was prepped for this...

He took out a Chaos Emerald Vacuum and sucked all the Chaos Energy outta him! Even worse, he took a Ring Vacuum and SUCKED OUT ALL THE RINGS TO HE DEATH.

Tails was pissed. He got a GUN and shot Robotnik EXE's craft, then ROBOTNIK EXE HIMSELF.

Robotnik EXE was dead, but as always, the soul was intact.

Tried, Tails puffed out " He's gone, for now."

Tails later passed out.

HOURS LATER

Tails woke up.

He ran to his stash and grabbed 2 extra life monitors. Chucked one and Sonic, and another at Eggman.

"I feel bad for Robotnik, being possessed." Tails said to himself.

They both woke up.

Tails chucked Eggman out the window.(*o*)

"SONIC ARE YOU OKAY!?" Tails yelled.

"Yes, *sigh* i'm good :)" Sonic replied.


	7. He's Back In Black

Deep, far away there was an orb. A living orb. It contained evil energy.

That was a long time ago. But not much has changed. Except more energy has built up.

Sonic EXE's soul is now back in this spiritual form. He set out to find a new body.

 _Why don't I make my own?_ Sonic EXE thought. _I am GOD by they way._

Sonic EXE snapped. He was back in his Sonic form.

He flew to the orb and smashed it open. All the evil escaped into him. He grew gold wings and even more power.


End file.
